    [Patent document 1] JP 2009-140488 A (U.S. 2010/0117810 A)
There is presented a variety of information in a compartment of a vehicle. For example, such presented information includes information indicating a state of the vehicle such as a vehicle speed, an engine rotation frequency, a shift position, a fuel amount, and a water temperature. In addition, for example, the presented information includes a map for navigation, a setup information of an air-conditioner, and audio information. In recent years, the presented information further includes a night view for driving assistance, or information on a portable terminal brought into the vehicle.
The presented information becomes displayed in various kinds of display apparatuses mounted in the vehicle. The various kinds of display apparatuses include a head-up display, and a liquid crystal display for displaying a map for navigation. In addition, a meter panel comes to use a liquid crystal display; thus, it can present various information as one kind of the display apparatus.
As explained above, the number of the presented information items (hereinafter, also referred to as a “content”) increases; the vehicle has several display units as a display apparatus. Thus, it becomes important which content should be displayed, which one of the several display units should display the content, or which region (hereinafter referred to as “area”) within each display unit should display the content.
There is conventionally known a technology which assigns several display window data generated by a portable terminal to a single display screen (for example, refer to Patent document 1). This technology assigns priority orders to each of the several display window data and each of several display areas, respectively; thus, the display window data and display area are determined based on the priority orders.
In the technology of the above Patent document 1, even a content with a low importance may be displayed in an area with a high priority order when the content has the relatively highest priority order among the contents serving as display targets. As the result, the content may be displayed in the area unsuitable for the content with the low priority order.